Cuenta hasta olvidar
by Asamijaki
Summary: Ray teme perder la cordura, cuenta las vueltas que dan tras llegar a ese extraño lugar en busca de los siete muros. Su compañera es la única que lo mantiene con los pies sobre el suelo, pero este suelo parece una arena movediza. -Basado en el capítulo 136 del manga.


98, 99, 100, 101…

Es cansado llevar la cuenta, cada puerta, cada camino, cada paso no parece tener sentido alguno. La solución a ese laberinto, así como la realidad se difuminan a un ritmo constante, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dónde están realmente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmieron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se detuvieron a descansar?

Todo es confuso, incierto, una locura, es una realidad que no respeta ley natural alguna. Emma aún sonríe, aunque está aún más confundida que él. Él admira esa parte suya, que los mantiene a ambos a flote, pese a la tempestad, desde hace mucho ha sido así.

—Ray, deberías descansar —, ella inquiere, una vez que han llegado nuevamente al comienzo, si es que pudiera decirle así, no saben si es exactamente el mismo lugar.

—¿Cuánta agua queda? —cuestiona, ella le dice con una seña rápida que solo restan dos litros, ¿Cuando habían agotado lo que trajeron? ¿O cuánto habían traído? Él no recuerda tomar un sorbo, ¿O lo hizo?

Si pierde la concentración él se perderá, tiene que pensar, tiene que seguir pensando, tiene que mantenerse firme o todo se desmoronará y no podrán salvar a nadie.

—Ray —, ella lo llama de nuevo, el azabache piensa por un momento que Emma tiene que decir su nombre para no olvidarlo tampoco, ella aprovecha cada oportunidad para llamarlo así. Hay veces en que Ray no sabe distinguir el tono de su voz, su mente quiere ser eclipsada, pero se mantiene firme. Si se permite una divagación podría ser el final. Ahora mismo se cuestiona si la presencia de Emma es su ancla o la marea que lo aleja de la orilla.

Es curioso, le es más real el olvidar su propio nombre que olvidar el de ella.

Su propio nombre se siente ajeno, pero Emma sigue siendo Emma.

La pelirroja le sonríe como siempre, le asegura que encontraran ese lugar pronto. Y Ray agradece tener a alguien que sea capaz de mantener su cordura. El latido de su corazón le asegura que aún está vivo, que tiene un objetivo por el cual seguir.

132, 133…

Emma ha desaparecido, solo la arena del desierto cae sobre su rostro, y agrieta esa insensible piel. Él ya no recuerda su nombre, no recuerda qué es el tiempo. No recuerda qué es él.

Está confundido, sabe que ha perdido a alguien más que a sí mismo. Su nombre aún está fresco en esos labios rotos, en esa mente rota.

Pero el rostro se difumina con cada tormenta de arena que le hace quebrar.

150, 155…

¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué cuenta? ¿Cual es el caso de seguir contando?

180, 194…

No tiene idea de qué hace, dónde está, porqué está ahí. ¿Qué está buscando? ¿Por qué sigue buscando?

El desierto no parece tener fin, ha perdido la cuenta de las tormentas que ha pasado, porque ya no recuerda qué son los números.

Tirado sobre la arena, ve pasar las sombras del pasado, mira a demonios caminar en desolación. Almas en desesperación porque nunca llegaron a su destino.

¿Él sería una sombra al final?

Sus manos se sienten débiles. Ya no puede continuar. Ya no quiere continuar, nada tiene sentido, nunca lo tendrá.

194, 19… 1… ####

¿Por qué está vivo? Ya no sabe qué es lo que pasa alrededor, ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Esperaba algo?

Hay un sol, pero lo único que sabe es que su sol está perdido, ¿Cuál es su sol? ¿Qué es este sentir tan vacío? ¿Cómo sabe lo que es estar vacío? Tal vez alguna vez alguien mantuvo cálido y lleno ese espacio, pero hoy no tiene idea de cómo volver a ello.

…

..

.

Ha perdido todo, no es consciente de su propia existencia.

La arena sigue cayendo en el reloj, el pasar del tiempo, el viento y los lamentos, es lo único que conoce ahora.

Imágenes lejanas se mezclan con las sombras del pasado.

Él no está seguro de qué es, o si está vivo, ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Está vivo solo por respirar? Desde hace mucho que no siente el latido de su propio corazón. Esa vida tan apagada no es vida.

No es nada.

No hay nada.

Vacío. Frío. Solitario.

Pero esta vez hay algo. No es la arena, no son lamentos. Esa luz no es la abrasadora estrella que pretende ser el sol. Hay pasos que no son sombras errantes.

¿Quién?

¿Quién podría ser?

—¡Ray! —es una voz que retumba en el desierto, ¿A quién llama? ¿Quién es? —¡Ray, creo que ya lo entiendo!

El azabache abre perezosamente los ojos, todo es borroso, no recuerda la última vez que había usado su vista. Algo rojo, algo vivo, algo brillante se aproxima.

Y en un segundo, recuerda lo que es, recuerda quién es.

Él abre sus labios secos y su garganta se siente cortada, arde, duele moverse. Pero ese dolor es igual a sentir, había olvidado cómo era eso. Sin aliento, él susurra en un áspero y roto lamento.

—Emma…


End file.
